The present invention relates to the removal of phenols from phenol-containing hydrocarbonaceous streams by use of multivalent metal oxides and/or hydroxides whereupon the resulting hydroxy metal-phenate is treated with an alcohol, such as C.sub.1 to C.sub.10 aliphatic primary alcohol, to recover the phenol and to regenerate the alcohol and an oxide of the multivalent metal.